Megatron's Pet
by garlandfruit
Summary: Arachnid used Silas and his gang to get at Jack Darby, and Jack ends up being Megatron's pet. Megatron has plans for Darby, but what are they? And will he keep these plans? I suck at summaries, this is rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1, Arachnid the 'bargainer'

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or anything else you can recognize. I claim only original characters, plots, and etc. The story begins in the end of the episode Criss-Cross, where Arachnid kidnaps Jack's mom to get revenge on jack and arcee. Please Enjoy.

Prelude

Megatron had his eyes on human. A human he wanted to keep as a pet, and happened to be easy on the optics, not like the way Megatron found most humans to be. This human's name is Jack Darby, and Megatron has recently offered a reward of high-grade energon and energon treats to any Decepticon who manages to retrieve his pet for him. And that brings us to where we are now, near the end of the episode Crisscross, where June Darby was kidnapped.

The Actual Story

Arachnid has just konked out Arcee and id about to make a deal with Jack Darby..

"Now Jack, you know how much I love sportsmanship. So, if you can rescue your mom before midnight, I'll let you all go free. If you can't rescue her, you will come with to become Megatron's pet and I let her go. If you refuse to come with me after that, I'd hate to see what happens to your Mother." Arachnid said in her creepy casual way.

Jack ran over to Silas and began to beg while he tried to steal his cell phone.

"Please. You don't have to let this happen-" Jack said grabbing Silas's shoulders and dragging his hands down in attempt to swipe the phone. The moment his hands got close to where Silas's phone was, he was pushed back by Silas.

"One or two humans is worth it when we are getting this marvel of science." Silas coldly said.

"Why, my, my, five minutes left." Arachnid said, whereupon Jack ran out and called for his mom. After what seemed like forever, but really wasn't too long in realty, Jack heard what seemed like a call from heaven.

"Jack? Jack!" His mother called.

Jack spots her dangling off of a high platform. He managed to quickly climb up the ladder and get to his mom. He was trying to pull her up when-

"Times up Jack, its almost time to go to your new home." Arachnid said, climbing right next to June Darby.

"-But I kept my end of the deal. I found mom." Jack complained.

"the deal was to rescue her, not to find her. Now as soon as I see you drink this sleeping medicine, I'll free your mother." Arachnid said holding a small medicine cup in a open hand, but in a way he'd have to walk in her hand to get it.

"Jack, whatever you do, don't drink what she's giving you. We have no idea what it is. Maybe you can negotiate." June warned her only son as he loosely grabbed her shoulder.

"Mom, I… I'm sorry mom. I -" Jack began but was cut off by Arachnid grabbing his chin and making him stand up, leaving her finger om the boy's head so he couldn't move it easily. She was making sure Jack was looking her in the eye.

"Now remember our deal? It's past midnight. Now bottom's up, I might let you say goodbye if you drink this voluntarily." She said holding the medicine within arms reach. She seemed satisfied when Jack grabbed the medicine and backed off a little, now gently tearing his mother off of the platform and holding her. Ms. Darby didn't like this at all

Jack looked at the scene and gulped down the medicine, feeling slightly dizzy as he fought the sudden urge to sleep. Wow, this stuff worked fast. But he watched as Arachnid cut his mom's bonds and set her down. She ran to her son and wrapped him in a hug, then quickly taking a look in his and checking his pulse. Then Arachnid ran off for some reason.

"Jack, what is going on here? Come on son, we have to get out of here," June said as she pulled her son towards the ladder. "I know you're fighting whatever drugs she gave you, but just try to follow me down." She said getting on the ladder and waiting for her son to follow, not questioning the reason why Arachnid left.

Arcee had just broken free, and was now running up to Arachnid. She was met halfway by the creepy crawly. Sending out a signal to Fowler, (all of the Autobots were already busy fighting cons) Arcee began sparring with Arachnid trying to land a blow.

"What have you done to them?" Arcee demanded as they fought.

"Absolutely nothing. Jack has agreed to let me take him in for the reward Megatron has put on the lad if I let his mom go unharmed." Arachnid said creepily.

"What does he want with him?" Arcee said sounding nowhere near as angry and vengeful as she felt.

"Oh, Megatron will soon be having a new pet, of which I assume will be well treated. Meaning I can't harm him, even if I wanted to." Arachnid said in a way that sent a chill up Arcee's back. Arachnid spots the Darby family is now down the ladder and slowly making their way outa there.

Fowler and his Agents come and begin shooting at Arachnid, who scans one of their helicopters and runs off, grabbing the barely awake Jack Darby away from his mother. She transforms and escapes, managing to take an unharmed Jack Darby with her.

"Jack, let the drugs take effect." Arachnid tells the teenager still fighting the drugs.

"You took me away from Mom. How could you? If I fall asleep, what'll you guys due to me?" Jack snapped, throwing self-preservation and caution to the wind.

"Well, you'll wake up in the Nemesis as Megatron's pet. Here, this might help you sleep." Arachnid said using a robotic claw to cover Jack in a warm blanket, of which was too much for Jack too resist and he seemed to melt into sleep.

"She took Jack! She took my baby." June Darby cried into Agent Fowler's shoulder, of whom was comforting her at the moment.

"June, We'll get your son back. Trust me on this." Arcee said.

"How do you know my… You're the motorcycle?" June said in shock.

"Yes. Jack tried to explain to you, and you didn't believe him. My name is Arcee, and Jack is a good friend of mine. I think after you've settled down, I should give you that ride you had once made Jack promise." Arcee said.

"I'm ok. Shall we go now?" June said, feeling so many emotions at once.

Arcee took June Darby to the Autobot base, where the distraught mother would find out where her teenage son really spent his time…

At the Nemesis….

"Arachnid, what a nice surprise it is to see you. What has given me the pleasure of seeing you today?" Megatron asked sounding cynical.

"Well, I came to give you a present." She said reaching into her subspace, (which is the pocket above the chest) and pulled out a drugged bundle.

"It's that human I asked my men to catch. Thank you Arachnid, I'll go get your reward right now." Megatron said walking to the wall and pulling out a box full of energon treats and two bottles of fancy, high-quality, high-grade energon.

After exchanging the energon for the human, Arachnid left. Megatron called in 3 of his men, Knock-out, Soundwave, and Breakdown.

"Soundwave and Breakdown, go get all of the human supplies he'll need and set up anything he needs." Megatron ordered.

"Yes lord Megatron." Breakdown said.

"You two are dismissed to go about your task. Report back to me as soon as you're done." Megatron said to Breakdown and Soundwave. The two left quickly.

"Knock-out, can you make a collar that meets these specifications?" Megatron asked showing a hologram of a list.

"Of course lord Megatron. Any color preferences?" The medic asked.

"Surprise me." Megatron said.

"Yes sir, Lord Megatron." The medic said before going to the Lab….

I hoped you enjoyed and please review.


	2. Chapter 2, waking up for a surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or anything else you can recognize. I claim only original characters, plots, and etc. this is inspired by the story Collars and Chains by MissCHSparkles, where Megatron takes Rad and turns him into a minicon. Please Enjoy.

Megatron put his pet in his lap as he waited. He was plotting something to do to the Autobots, and he was in deep thought. The opening of the door aroused him from his thoughts.

It was Soundwave and Breakdown, each with a box.

"Good job. How did you obtain the supplies?" Megatron asked.

"We used our holoforms and counterfeit money to buy the supplies." Breakdown answered.

"Very well. Go put the supplies in the storage closet." Megatron said dismissing them.

Knockout commed him telling his leader that the collar was done…

"That'd be perfect, Knockout, come over here as soon as possible." Megatron said, sounding semi-pleased.

Knockout brought the collar over and handed it to his leader.

"Very well done Knockout, now lets put it on him." Megatron said snapping the collar around his pet's neck and watching as it crawled down to rest comfortably where the boy's neck met his collar bone and shoulders. He checked to make sure it wasn't too tight or anything, and was pleased to find out that it was snug.

"That worked out rather well, Knockout. Now, I will not have my Decepticons constantly picking up human food, so lets go see about fixing up the organic food simulation device." Megatron said putting Jack on the arm rest of his throne, making sure he wouldn't fall off and pressing a button which put a force field below him if he should manage to before he walked off with his medic.

Jack Darby awoke feeling odd. Something was out of place. He really should get up and turn off the fan in his room, he felt like he'd been sleeping on a cold metal slab. He opened his eyes to find he wasn't in his room, and he remembered what Arachnid said before he fell into a dreamless slumber. '_You'll wake up in the Nemesis as Megatron's Pet.' _As he looked around, he saw he was on the armrest of a weird big chair that seemed big enough that Bulkhead or Optimus could sit in it.

As he tried to sit up, he felt a odd heavy weight on his neck. It seemed to drag him down and coldly hug his neck. His hands shot up and immediately began groping the thing on his neck to find he was a metal collar. He began immediately trying to take off the collar when a force field like claw pulled his hands away from his neck and to his side. It was Soundwave, coming to check up on his master's pet.

"I… Can you let me go? I'm not supposed to be here…." Jack said, feeling homesick at the thought of his mom.

"Calm down. Megatron will return soon." Soundwave said while he picked up Jack and held what looked to be a needle.

"Wait. No! I will not have a shot!" Jack said struggling. When he saw that he was helpless, he went another approach. "Umm.. I'm his pet, right?" Jack asked.

"Affirmative." Soundwave said pausing for a moment.

"Look, I haven't even met the guy yet. And on Earth pet owners take there pets to a doctor who had worked with that kind of pet before. Seeing as the Decepticons don't have one of those specialized doctors, you can't take my blood." Jack said as the needle got closer. Seeing as it was very close now and Soundwave was holding out his arm, Jack looked away. But Soundwave stopped.

"Yes, we have a medic who has medical knowledge of humans. Soundwave will take you to Knockout for the blood withdrawal." Soundwave blankly said as he began walking off.

"Wait, what? Did Megatron even give you permission to take me anywhere on the ship? Won't he be mad when he sees I'm gone?" Jack said, getting desperate.

"Megatron gave Soundwave permission to bring you to med bay if I needed help getting the samples. He and Knockout are in there finishing up, and your blood is the missing part." Soundwave said.

'Crap, I'm stuck in this situation. How to get out of this?' Happened to be the question Jack asked himself.

"Soundwave, all humans have a fear of needles and shots. And this fear makes humans die if their skin gets pricked. Now do you want Megatron's brand new pet to die of something silly like that?" Jack asked, getting no answer other than Soundwave cupping him in his hands and still walking.

"Soundwave? Soundwave?" Jack called now banging the inside of the quickly moving hand. The Autobots would never do this.

"Soundwave, I need to breathe." Jack said, and a gentle breeze of air hit him as a little vent appeared on Soundwave's finger. He still hadn't verbally answered or let him see a bit of light since he had cupped the human in his hands, so Jack got the picture that he wouldn't talk anymore on the way to med bay. Jack settled down in the quiet, steadily moving mech's hands and actually fell asleep as Soundwave walked down to Med Bay…

Jack woke up to the Decepticon medic, Knockout, putting a Band-Aid on his arm. He felt like he had a bee sting.

"Wait wha-" But a cotton swab in Darby's mouth cut him off.

"I only took a blood sample, and you slept through the whole thing. Now this should give us all we need to make your food when the time comes. How do you usually eat your meals?" Knockout asked.

"We usually eat something savory for the main dish and then something sweet for a dessert." Jack asked, weirded out by the question.

"And for treats?" The Decepticon leader asked.

"? I don't eat treats." Jack said, thrown off by the question. One of the biggest mistakes in his life.

"Then how will you be rewarded when you have done a trick?" Megatron asked.

"? Trick? I don't do tricks." Jack said.

"Lord Megatron sir, I believe there has been a communication gap somewhere. May I try asking him?" Knockout said.

"Go on ahead." His leader said.

"Megatron wants to know what is your favorite food sustenance." Knockout said.

".. Oh, I see. I like sweets, bacon, and smores?" Jack 1/2 asked.

"Lets try a healthier snack." The medic said.

"Peanut butter and apples, bacon, fresh fruits, and wheels and cheese?" The teenager ½ asked again, not wanting to be near the tyrant who he was sold to, Megatron.

"Alright, now are you still tired?" The medic asked.

"Yes…. 'quietly yawns.'" Jack responded as he was picked up by the tyrant.

"Very well then my dear pet. You may recharge for a little bit as I go check on things real quick. Soundwave will be watching you while I'm gone." Megatron said as he handed Jack to Soundwave.

Soundwave nodded and took Jack to the quarters he shared with Starscream.

"This is Soundwave and Starscream's Quarters. Jack can recharge in this, it may help you sleep." He said pulling out a transformer sized super soft blanket and folding it. Once he had it folded, jack had adequate pillow, mattress, and blanket to sleep in. He had the giant nest of cloth made out on a table.

"Wow, umm, thanks Soundwave. But while I'm sleeping, won't you get bored?" Jack said. "Oh no, I can't sleep now. Megatron will expect me to be a good lapdog tonight and somehow sleep with him, won't he?"

"Megatron intends that you sleep well tonight. He is setting up a nice surprise, and it should be ready tomorrow. Soundwave will get you some food, you must be hungry after the blood withdrawal." Soundwave said seeing Jack settle down.

"? Is it a surprise I'll like or a surprise he'll like?" Jack asked.

Soundwave just smiled and left Jack to come back with a hot meat-lovers pizza.

".. Thanks Soundwave. Do you have a reason for being so nice to me?" Jack asked after taking a delicious bite of the pizza.

"Yes. You need to be well rested and well fed for your surprise, and Decepticons will soon have to put you on diet tonight and tomorrow morning, so eat up now." Soundwave said.

Although slightly freaked out, Jack ate his fill and slept.

Before long, he was waking up to find that he and his blanket nest had been moved, and he was next to a recharging Megatron in his berth, stuck on a side table.

He had screamed in shock and was trying to wiggle out of his nest, when Megatron woke up and smirked at him.

"Did you receive a shock when you woke up? Come here and let me rub on you. We all have to get ready for tomorrow." Megatron said as he picked up Jack and set him on his chest, beginning to massage jack until he seemed to melt into sleep.

**To be continued…..**

What is Jack's Surprise? You'll have to wait and see. I hoped you enjoyed it and please review.


	3. Chapter 3, when you go for a walk

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or anything else you can recognize. I claim only original characters, plots, and etc. Please Enjoy the story, and feel free to make suggestions.

Jack Darby would wake up early the next morning, to find a small surprise of his own. While he was going through the process of slowly waking up and getting out of bed, he found that his bed was hard and something heavy was on him. That was enough incentive to get him to open his eyes, instead of following his morning routine of slowly leaving the bed.

When Jack did open his eyes, he saw that he was on Megatron's chest, and one of the mech's hands covered him- but he might be able wiggle his way out. Megatron's hand was heavy, and kept the human from moving too much. But seeing as the Decepticon Leader was out of it, Jack decided a little 'exploring' wouldn't hurt. Nobody on the Nemesis had told him not to have a look around, so what was the harm in trying to escape or at least make a plan or two? The 16-year old boy wanted nothing to do with Megatron's '_surprise_,' especially if it required him being '_well rested and well fed.'_

Jack slowly managed to crawl out of the sleeping tyrant's hands. Now that he was out of the frying pan and into the fire, he'd have to get off Megatron and somehow get out of the room. Ever so slowly and quietly, Jack tiptoed off of the Leader's chest and gently jumped down to the berth. He was tired, but he was determined to avoid a surprise from a evil alien tyrant. He now looked around to see if he could get down from the giant bed, or as the Autobots would call it, a berth. One of Megatron's arms hanged down and was idly touching the ground.

Jack slid down the Tyrant's arm, taking his chances of waking him. Megatron was still sound asleep, unaware of the warm weight on his spark being gone. When Jack's feet hit the cold metal floor, he noticed his feet were bare. Then he remembered, he had taken off his shoes and put his socks in them before snuggling into the plush nest Soundwave had made him. Well, he'd have to escape bare-foot. Though if he got caught, he'd say he was looking for the bathroom.

Jack went to the sleeping tyrant's door to find that it was locked. '_How do I get out now?'_ Jack mentally asked himself. As he looked around the room, he saw there was no way for him to get out except for the huge open vent… Well, he could take it to the hallway, and sneak around from there.

Jack climbed into one of the huge floor level slots on the vent, and walked in the cold metal ventilation system until he reached a hallway. He looked through the huge metal grill, seeing as it would do him no good if he crawled into a room and got caught. Seeing as this was the now empty hallway in front of Megatron's quarters, Jack hopped out after waiting a minute. Well, now it was time to try and escape. As he walked, he noticed the metal walls all looked the same. He might be in for some trouble pretty soon, when most of the ship started waking up. But for now it seemed they were parked, and he remembered how frequently the Nemesis would disappear from the Autobot's monitor, and how the ship scarcely popped up on the scanners.

Not too long after Jack's departure of Megatron's room…..

Megatron awoke and immediately noticed the absence of the smaller being that was asleep on his chest all night long. He stayed still for a second instead of rushing out of bed, in case the human had slipped out of his hand and onto the berth. He checked the berth as he stayed still as possible, and was now feeling a melting pot of feelings having made positive the tiny guy wasn't in the berth. For starters, he was angry that Jack would leave him like that without telling him where he was off to. The tyrant was also a bit worried, if he had gotten out of the room the boy could get injured in various ways, including one of his men accidentally stepping on the organic.

"Jack, if you're in here, come out now." Megatron said roughly but also gently. Jack could be hiding anywhere. He searched his room and was disappointed to find that the only being he was going to try and get emotionally close to had left him.

Why would his pet hide from him, he had treated the human well. He even had a surprise planned out, which he wanted the human to enjoy.

"Men, my pet has ran off to somewhere. If you see him, try to approach and or catch in a humane fashion and contact me immediately. He is not to be harmed or sedated." Megatron said on the overhead speakers.

Needless to say, Jack heard the speakers, as did the whole ship. He was completely lost, and in a dead-end with no vents to hide in. He felt like he was in a maze, and knew he had to leave the corridor.

As Jack walked out of the dead-end and into the hallway, he heard giant steps and saw a bunch of shadows. Starscream and his elites. Their shadows stopped in a uniform fashion as Starscream's shadow stood in front. Jack tried to scoot across the intersecting halls as fast and quietly as possible.

"Remember, we can't have flight practice until the squishy is found and returned to Megatron. So let's hurry up and start checking every hidey-hole you would use if you were a human who has been wondering around all morning. I feel this section would be a logical place to start, everybody understand?" Starscream said.

"We understand sir." Starscream's elites said in unison. Time to initiate Plan B. As Jack heard the seekers begin to move, he began walking casually, letting how lost he was show as he acted to look for something badly.

The seekers rounded the corner to find Jack wondering the halls.

"Human! What are you doing on the other side of the ship you're supposed to be at the moment?" Starscream screeched as he and his seekers surrounded Jack. Jack kind of froze there, and then acted like a little kid who needed to pee.

"This is probably the wrong time to ask, but I have been looking all morning long for a place to use the utilities." Jack said, holding up the pee story.

"Use the utilities? Whatever for?" Starscream asked roughly as they now had him surrounded.

"Yes. I need to pee. BADLY, and nobody was awake to show me where the bathroom was." Jack said, sticking to his story and acting it out- no matter how embarrassing it was for him to say it.

"What is this 'Pee' you speak of?" The air-commander asked.

"Urinate." Jack said and saw the blank faces on the seekers faces. "Release my bodily fluids. Something I need to do ASAP."

Starscream looked stone-cold as he picked up the human and started walking to somewhere. "Why didn't you wake Megatron? Or start knocking on doors until you woke somebody? As our leader's pet, you would've gotten away with it in this case."

"I tried to wake Megatron, but he was sound asleep. I tried a couple of doors I heard snoring come out of, and nobody woke up." Jack said. "Can I pee before I have to tell Megatron why I wasn't there when he woke up?"

Well, simply put, the seekers took it hook, line, and sinker. They took Jack into a giant bathroom and set him down by a cubicle, like they had in public restrooms.

Well, it was time for Jack to face the music and tell his story to Megatron. The seekers had dropped him off and ran off to flight practice.

"Well now human, I have been told of the incident that happened this morning. Why didn't you wake me, or make some noise and try to wake some other mech?" Megatron asked.

"I'm sorry sir. I tried to wake you and you were sound asleep. I knocked on a couple of doors and even shouted, but nobody woke up so I looked around for someone who was awake." Jack said, amazing himself by how well he had lied. And he had said this while looking at his feet and acting bashful, when in realty he was glad to be on the ground.

"Very well. I can see you are lying about this, but I have been told of how embarrassed you humans are about eliminating waste so I will let the matter drop. I will soon have human facilities added to my private bathroom, and you will always be able to 'relieve yourself' in the future." Megatron said.

"Thank you sir." Jack said, dumbfounded by how Megatron let it slip.

"My pet, you do not call me sir. You may call me master, understood?" Megatron said.

"Yes sir- I mean master." Jack said.

Megatron patted his knee while making eye contact with Jack. Jack couldn't believe this. It wasn't enough for Megatron to have put a collar on him, now he expected him to come to him via hand signal?

"Now, now, my pet. I won't bite. Now come here." Megatron said, seeing the look of shock on Jack's face. The only option Jack had was to go between Megatron's feet and let the tyrant pick him up. _'This torture will end soon. The Autobots will come.'_ Jack thought to himself.

Megatron made Jack lay down on his stomach, so his back was exposed. Megatron rubbed his back for a minute until he heard the boy's stomach rumble loudly.

"Knockout, Bring my pet some food" Megatron ordered his Medic.

Knockout came in with a tray of weird food. From what Jack could see, the tray had a green bar and a bowl of something brown on it. Megatron set his pet on a side-table and knock-out put the tray on it, quickly leaving. Jack was happy to see a bottle of water.

Upon further examination, Jack found the brown stuff in the bowl had the texture of ice-cream, but was warm and much more solid. It tasted delicious, like meat almost. The bar tasted like citrus and was extremely sweet. He only took a bite of each and suddenly remembered what the usually quiet and monotone Soundwave had said about the surprise. He set it aside and decided it best to do something. Megatron was watching him, and of course he had no utensils.

"What is wrong with the food, my pet?" Megatron asked half-amused.

"Nothing. It is just that I have no utensils…." Jack began.

"You're a human. We wouldn't carry the extra weight of silverware just for you. Go on and eat up. After you eat I'll take you to get a bath and a fresh pair of clothes on." Megatron said as if a dog had asked you for fine china.

"Megatron… umm… Master, I was told that for the 'surprise' I'd have to be well fed and rested. Why? Is this gonna make me into some kind of toy for your pleasure?" Jack asked, voicing his fears. His mother had always told him that honesty is the best policy.

"My pet, the only reason I said to make sure you were fed and rested was to make sure you're wide awake and fed, so your able to enjoy it more. That's all I can tell you" Megatron told Jack in a straight voice, and seemed honest. The key word here is _Seemed Honest,_ which meant that in realty the tyrant was lying through his teeth and fooling Jack.

"Ok, that makes me feel better." Jack said, now getting his confidence back. He used his fingers to scoop up the warm brown stuff in a bowl

"My pet, soon we'll both be very happy." Megatron said, telling what he thought was true.

Jack figured it'd be best to focus on eating at the moment, and didn't respond….

I'm glad so many people are liking the story so far. I have recently gotten a review, which honestly surprised me. (I thought everybody might look at the first three sentences and avoid my stories like the plague. I'm surprised one of my favorite authors and one of the best on the site, Mrs. Bumblebee, even glanced at my story!) Well, please Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4, Surprise?

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or anything else you can recognize. I claim only original characters, plots, and etc. Enjoy.

Most humans disgusted Megatron, but this one was different. The tyrant watched Jack eat the nutrient rich food with his hands and was actually a little amused at the mess his human was making. When he was done, the human looked at his hands in disgust.

"What is it, my pet?" Megatron asked. "Are you ready to get cleaned up?"

"… Sure thing, Megatron." Jack said.

Megatron chuckled at his pet and picked up the human. He carried him out into the hallway, and into a giant washroom full of showers he and his men used to clean up. He set the human down by a sink and got a giant bowl out from under the sink. He put some water in and made sure it wasn't too hot for his pet.

Well, after taking a bath in a giant bowl, drying off in a giant washcloth, and getting dressed in the clothes Megatron gave him, Jack saw his reflection in the giant mirror.

"Oh my- the collar. It's, It's…" Jack said before trying to get it off. It had writing all over it, and all in Cybertronian.

"Stop that this instant!" Megatron growled at the human.

"Why? What good is this thing?" Jack snapped. Then he heard the collar beep, and it shocked him. He was brought to his hands and knees by the pain.

"Now, as you can see I have just punished you. I will remove that collar soon enough, but you can't remove it. It shows that you belong to me, my pet. Now, tell me your name. You have been rather quiet lately." Megatron said in a rough voice, but not as rough as usual.

"My name is Jack Darby." Jack panted. Megatron picked him up and held him near his face. The Decepticon leader rubbed his cheek against Jack, and the metal felt smooth and cold, Jack didn't like this.

"Hmmm… Jack, the name works well for you." The tyrant purred. Jack was shocked for a moment- a giant alien robot purred his name. He had been hit on by Megatron, that meant this surprise may not be something he likes.

Jack tried to push himself away from the cheek and got pulled closer. Megatron planted a kiss on Jack's lips, covering his whole face in the process. Jack felt the need to breathe, and tried to pull away. When this proved fruitless, he tried to talk but his words were muffled by the other's mouth. After a minute he was coughing, and the Decepticon leader pulled.

"Soon enough you won't have to worry about a thing. Your surprise should be ready in an hour or so, and you should rest your tired little eyes, my pet." Megatron said in a rough and happy voice. He was smiling, not sneering. This worried Jack, and he feared his night might not include sleeping.

"I'm not tired." Jack complained as he was carried off into the throne room.

"Don't worry, you will be soon in that case." Megatron said.

They were quiet the rest of the way to the throne room. In the room, Megatron got a towel from a container he had by his throne. It was warm and smelled of lavender and chamomile. The tyrant quickly engulfed the human in it, and adjusted human and towel on his lap. He made sure that the squirming towel laid on its stomach, and he rubbed the human's back until his scans showed the human was asleep.

About an hour later….

Megatron got a call that the surprise was ready, and decided it was time to wake his human. He unwrapped the towel, removed the collar, and gently poked the human in the arm with one of his claws. Seeing the boy stir and start to slowly wake up, he picked up the boy and sat up.

Megatron getting up on his feet so quickly had surprised Jack, and quickly woke up the boy.

"… Where are we going?" Jack said as he realized the collar was gone. He was happy not to wear it, but he knew the tyrant had a reason for taking it off.

"You'll see." Megatron said. Soon Megatron had arrived into Med Bay, where a big tall machine had been added. Knockout and Soundwave stood by the machine. Knockout pressed a button as Megatron walked up to the machine, and the door opened.

"WAIT. What is that thing?" Jack asked as he now clung to Megatron, thinking fast as he approached the machine. "But master, I love you so much. Can't we do something else, just as long as it's together? I don't want to be all alone in there, I'd rather be out here with you…." Jack begged as he got as close to Megatron's fingers as he could.

"Don't worry my dear, there will be plenty of time for things of that nature at another time." Megatron said sticking Jack in the machine. The door closed behind Jack, but he still ran up to it.

Jack hit the door with both fists. He was body-slamming it when the whole inside of the machine started flashing. His body suddenly felt like it was made out of lead, and his head seemed to swim. He leaned against the door. His body felt like somebody was pulling and stretching it out like taffy. His head was too clouded for thought, so he didn't really have any thoughts as he blacked out. The last thing he smelled was smoke…

The machine beeped after a few minutes, and the doors opened to let out a flood of hissing smoke. The machine was totaled. Megatron reached in to find that his prize was leaning against a wall. He pulled out a seeker the size of bumblebee, taking in every aspect of Jack's new body. The tyrant was holding an attractive white seeker in his arms, like a groom might his bride.

"Nicely done, Soundwave and Knockout." The leader said to his minions and walked off to his chambers, admiring the boy's new body along the way. The seeker he held had a healthy-sized wingspan and everything was functional.

Jack woke up as Megatron walked in an empty corridor. Megatron was smirking at him as he opened his eyes. "… What happened?" Jack asked.

"So, how do you like the surprise we gave you?" Megatron asked.

Jack noticed that Megatron was studying his body with his eyes. He looked at his arm and gasped as he found his body was not the body he had all of his life. His body didn't look like his body. He felt bigger as he looked at his white armor. It was white as snow. He shook like a leaf as he asked. "I.. I.. What am I?"

"You're a seeker, and a lovely one at that. I gave you a gift. A longer life, a stronger body, and you don't need all of the silly things a human would need." Megatron said as he looked upon the seeker who was the same size as the Autobot Bumblebee.

"I loved being human. Please, change me back." Jack said, feeling helpless as Megatron pulled him closer and kept walking.

"Hush. You haven't been in your new body long. You'll get used to being a seeker." Megatron said.

"Why would you do this to me?" Jack asked in his shaken state, he was so scared and confused. Megatron had no purpose he could think of for changing him into a Seeker.

"I'll tell you later, when you've settled down." Megatron said, rubbing his chest a little. It was creeping Jack out, and the only thing he could do was plant his face in Megatron's shoulder, wrap his arms around the tyrant's neck, and try to calm down. He may be in a stronger body, but he felt pretty helpless right now.

Megatron took Jack to the one place Megatron doesn't allow any other Mech, his quarters. The tyrant walked to his berth and laid Jack down on it. He sat down next to the mech, and watched as Jack realized where he was.

"Where are-" Jack started to say as his wings popped out, but was cut off by the tyrant.

"We are at my private quarters." The tyrant said as he laid down, resting his head on a pillow and outright grinning.

"Why… Why am I here?" Jack asked warily.

"I wish to show you something." Megatron said, and pulled the seeker close to him, being careful of his wings. He planted another kiss on the boy's lips, and the boy pulled away.

"What in the-" Jack began, and yet again the tyrant interrupted.

"Look at it this way. You stole my spark, and I find you'd be the perfect mate." Megatron said as he rested an arm on Jack. Jack was stunned for a minute. Once he got over part of his shock, he quickly pushed himself off the berth and began to run. Megatron was on his tail and picked him up the smaller mech by grabbing him under the arms before his future mate could get too far.

"Where do you think you're headed off to?" Megatron asked as he brought a struggling Jack to his berth.

"I don't know, I just want to go home and be a normal kid again." Jack said, feeling scared of what being Megatron's mate implied. "Let go of me!" Jack yelled. Megatron sat on the berth, and Jack found himself sitting on Megatron's knee.

"That's no way to talk to your future mate." Megatron said as he made Jack stay seated in his lap.

"Why would I want to be anybody's mate? I'm only 16, and too young." Jack snapped in his fear of what was next.

"The machine I put you in made not only made you a seeker, but also made you older. You're now 18,000 years old, and you are a legal age on Cybertron. As far as incentive for being my mate is concerned, if you don't become my mate, I will waste my resources and destroy the town that Arachnid had found you in. Jasper, Nevada, wasn't it?" Megatron said and then pecked Jack on the cheek.

Jack could say nothing. Megatron would destroy his family, friends, and the rest of the town he lived in for a good part of his life if he didn't become his mate.

Jack finally cried. What would he tell the Autobots? What would he tell Miko, Raf, and his mom? How would they react? What would Megatron want if he was his mate, would he expect him to have sex?

Megatron let Jack plant his face into the pillow, now laying down. He watched his future mate cry, and wondered how they were going to get along in the future. The sight almost broke his spark. Almost. Well, he might be able to slowly woo the seeker his spark was set on.

Yeah, If this chapter or any other chapter sounds like MissCHSparkles' story, Collars and chains, that's probably due to the fact that this story was inspired by that story and transformers prime. So cudos to MissCHSparkles, and I do believe I have given her the necessary credit.


	5. Chapter 5, all seekers have wings

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or anything else you can recognize. I claim only original characters, plots, and etc. Enjoy.

Jack woke up to find Megatron was sleeping peacefully next to him. Jack didn't feel like waking him up, but he felt refreshed and had to do- something. He got up and out of the berth, to find Megatron was sitting up and looking at him.

"Jack, where are you going? Are you hungry?" Megatron asked. Truth be told, the white seeker was starving.

"Yes…" Jack said.

"Well then, sit back down." Megatron said as he walked over to a square on the wall. He came back with two energon cubes. He handed one to the youth, and was glad to see him taste it.

"So, how do you like it?" Megatron asked.

"It's good. Umm… Are you going to get all weird like you did last night?" Jack asked as he sipped his energon.

Megatron chuckled at this. "No, I won't put you through what I put you through yesterday. You were going through shock, and I couldn't wait for you to learn a few things and settle down first. Now I'll give you a map of the ship, and you can go where you please- as long as it's not somebody's chambers." The tyrant gently said. Oh, he'd have to be patient in this wooing process. But he could wait, he had found the perfect sparkmate.

"Now why don't you go and have some fun? You're young, and these wings are brand new. Starscream or one of his seekers can teach you how to fly. If your not sure who to ask, ask Knockout and he'll point you to the right mech… You have choices." Megatron said.

Well, Jack decided having a look around wouldn't hurt… He needed to be out in the fresh air. "Thank you Megatron."

"Anytime, My dear. You may want to drop into the throne room and visit me later." Megatron said, looking into his future mate's red optics. Jack had a softer expression than the other Decepticons.

Jack went to the top deck of the parked ship to find that Starscream and his seekers were having flight practice. Jack and his bright white paint made him stick out like a sore thumb against the dark hull of the ship.

"Hello Jack. Are you wondering the ship again, or shall we teach you how to fly?" Starscream asked.

"What, Fly? I'd rather not…." Jack began, and this made all of the seekers freeze and look at him. Jack remembered flying on airlines as a kid, and how it always made his ears pop and he'd get sick.

"Why ever not? Every seeker needs to fly." Starscream said taking the time out to land.

"I like my feet on the ground, and it hurts when you pop your ears." Jack said, which stunned all who heard.

"? That is a human thing. Seekers' ears don't react like a human's would. Don't you want to at least try it?" Starscream said, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Fine….." Jack said hesitantly.

After an explanation, the hands-on part of the lesson was about to begin. Starscream and Jack stood at the edge of the rear of the ship.

Jack was about to take off when he looked down. It was a long way down, and the thought made him freeze.

"You have wings. You'll be fine, we won't let Megatron's soon-to-be mate get in a crash. Every Seeker there has ever been is graceful in the air. Now FLY!" Starscream said giving him a push off the edge. Jack fell a few feet, but was forced to face his fear and use his engines. He flew straight out, and hovered. The only thought that ran through Jack's head is, 'I'm hovering. Now what? I don't think Starscream will let me off that easy'

"Okay, now on with flight practice. Just follow me, you should be able to do everything." Starscream said as he and the others took off.

Jack actually was starting to have fun, when he realized he was being watched. He looked back at the ship and saw Megatron standing there, watching him. He had been watching ever since Jack took off, and was recording this moment in his head. No wonder everybody took off so quickly…

Flight practice seemed to be over all too soon, and Jack busied himself by wondering around the ship, helping out with various things and learning aspects of certain jobs. He even learned how to use his communications link. Now when the pure white seeker met up with the tyrant, he wasn't so white anymore. (If you want to call him an albino seeker, he'd have to have blue eyes and white armor. Red eyes are common amongst seekers. Blue eyes, not so much.) The seeker was covered in soot, and looked like one of Starscream's seekers.

Megatron chuckled. "I see somebody has been busy. May I ask where the soot came from?" The tyrant asked.

"The soot?... Great, they said I could help out if I stayed clean. When I left they didn't say anything. In fact, they asked if I had seen a white seeker" Jack said.

"Wait. You worked? I told you to go have fun, not work your aft off, my sweet. Let's go to my private chambers and get you cleaned up. You look like a black seeker with an accidental bit of white on his armor." Megatron said.

Nobody questioned why their leader was walking around with a black mech, they figured it was a drone going to clean or something. The whole base was looking for a white seeker of whom Megatron wanted to mate. Knockout radioed Megatron. "Lord Megatron, we have lost Jack. Last we know he was helping out in front of the ship."

"You dolts! I have Jack with me right now, and he got covered in soot. I want him to stay clean if he decides to help again! He's like a giant metal canvas, remember that." Megatron said into his radio by holding down on an ear of his.

"hmm? What was all that about?" Jack asked.

"Oh, the whole ship thought they lost you." Megatron said voicing his unhappiness.

Jack broke out into laughter. "So that's why I was asked to help find a white seeker so many times. They thought I was somebody else." Honestly, Jack felt like he had loosened up around the Decepticons, and would wish to stay neutral. He didn't know what he was going to say do if he ran into the Autobots, his friends. Arcee might try to shoot him first, but she'd be happy to see him. And so would everybody else. How did his mom take the whole giant robots thing?

Next Chapter Jack will clean up, but what else will happen? Please Review, and if you want to make a suggestion, feel free to.


	6. Chapter 6, Of baths and darts

Jack and Megatron had walked into a private washroom Megatron had in his chambers. It had a giant bathtub with a giant shower. In fact, it looked like they both could fit in with ease. Megatron began taking off his armor (all except for his pelvic plating,) and laughed when he saw Jack struggle with his.

"Not yet my dear, we have to clean off your armor first." Megatron said as he got out a huge clean plush towel and began wiping away soot from his future mate's armor. He also gave Jack one, and Jack began rubbing himself off. Megatron was doing his wings and back, and told the seeker how to do this if he weren't there to help. He sounded as though he were teaching a little kid how to bathe without mommy or daddy there.

Before too long they were done. Jack began trying to take off his armor so he could clean his body under it. Megatron smiled at this, and helped Jack out. He taught Jack how to take each piece of armor off as he did this, and removed everything but his pelvic plating. He then gently put each piece in an odd machine he had on the wall after pressing some buttons. "This is to clean off the insides of your armor, and it has a setting just for you. It is called an armor tumbler."

Jack watched as the Tyrant turned on the shower head, and realized what was going to happen next.

"Wait, we're going to bathe together?" Jack asked.

"Maybe, but you may need to remove your pelvic plating and clean under it. I think you may have gotten some soot in it. Your cleaning supplies are in the lower hanging basket. This works just like a shower you have on earth, and all of the water is cleaned and purified to be used again." Megatron said before he left to let Jack clean himself and put his pelvic plating back on.

When Jack was through, the tyrant came in and started running water from the big faucet that was put in there just for that purpose. "I'm going to take a bath, would you like to join me?" The tyrant said casually. "I don't do this too often, I mostly take showers."

Jack knew he couldn't say no to the tyrant, and thought it'd be best to keep him in his good mood. They both had their pelvic plating on, so it was like a public hot tub or pool. "I don't see why not."

Well, Megatron cleaned himself off (he wasn't anywhere near as dirty as Jack had been, and therefore he could do this in the tub,) and then the two just kind of sat there and relaxed in the steaming water. Jack was laying back, fully relaxed and about to slip into recharge, when a question popped up in his head. What were the things that he had cleaned off in the shower that were under his pelvic plating?

"Megatron? What were those things that were under my pelvic plating?" Jack asked.

"Well, your port and your spike. Would a diagram help?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, it would." Jack said.

Well, the diagram was similar to what you have seen in your school books (like the science or health books you saw in school. Full of organs with a little outline in the shape of a person.) Megatron pointed out which was which, and explained the part it had in making sparklings. He also gave a textbook explanation of how sparklings were made, covering all the bases while sounding like a schoolbook.

"But if mechs could make sparklings with mechs, what's different about a Femme?" Jack asked, confused.

"Femmes lack a spike. That's really it." Megatron explained. Now done with his Robot Biology lesson, he leaned back. The tyrant was tickled pink with happiness when Jack got close to him in the warm water and fell into a light recharge. (Hey, jack needed something solid to rest his head on.)

The two stayed like that for a bit, until Megatron nudged Jack awake.

"Would you like to get dried off and recharge on the berth instead of the bathtub?" Megatron asked.

"Sure." Jack said. Once the two were out of the tub, they stepped onto a part of the metal floor that had holes in it, and a sliding glass door. Even the walls in this separated part of Megatron's bathroom had holes. Megatron turned a dial and pressed it. Warm air gently and cleanly dried them off. Once dry, the two got their armor on, (Jack had a little help from Megatron.)

Megatron told Jack right before he laid down to recharge, that they would be going into the Arctic that night. So the tyrant wouldn't be able to join Jack for Recharge for a bit. He left the seeker with a, "and try to stay clean while I'm gone."

The armor tumbler had made Jack look like he was before he got dirty, brand new and untouched. Jack laid down on one side of the berth and closed his eyes as he fell into recharge…

Sometime later, at the Autobot Base…..

June Darby had been counting the days since her son's disappearance, and visited the Autobot base everyday. They were trying their best to find Jack, and all June Darby could do was watch. Nobody knew what Megatron could be doing to Jack, and he was a tyrant…

"We've found the Nemesis." Ratchet said as he showed a picture of the arctic in the big screen. There was the ship, and Jack's individual life signature could be found on it. But it came from a brand new recharging seeker. It was possible, but highly unlikely. But theoretically it could be done.

"Ratchet, are you saying Jack is a seeker now?" Arcee asked when Ratchet presented his theory.

"I'm not sure, but let's question the seeker that has his signature. If he's as new as the scan says he is, then he most likely won't rat us out. He's sleeping in Megatron's private chambers, and Arachnid said she wanted Jack to be Megatron's '_Pet_'..." Ratchet said.

"Let's check it out." Optimus said. Before long the Autobots were in the nemesis, sneaking into Megatron's private chambers.

Arcee woke up the sleeping seeker, and Jack almost jumped for joy when he saw who it was.

"Oh my god. Arcee, its you." Jack whispered, his voice pretty much the same except he was robotic.

"Jack. Thank Primus it's you. Now lets get you out of here before…." Arcee heard Megatron's footsteps coming down the hall.

"Jack, I'll be in the vent. Just wait a little bit, and we'll get you out of here." Arcee said before jumping into the vent and putting the grill back. Jack acted like he was lightly recharging. Megatron came into the door, nothing seemed ajar.

He smirked to himself as he went over to Jack and said to the sleeping seeker. "Your already getting used to us. Before you know it you'll be my mate. But I can wait for however long it takes." Megatron said as his fingers traced Jack's lightly heaving chest. The tyrant settled down into recharge holding Jack close. Jack opened his eyes and looked at Arcee in the vent, seeing the disgust and rage in her face. He took his pillow and tried to leave and have it take his place, but this clearly wasn't happening.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Megatron asked.

"I'm just feeling a little homesick. I thought going for a fly might do me some good, I need to get up and do something." Jack said looking at Megatron and avoiding eye contact with the femme in the vent.

"Jack, do you know what time it is? I need to recharge, but I'll let you fly first thing in the morning. You kept yourself quite busy, and I know you still need a charge. Shh… Relax…" Megatron said as he rubbed Jack's back. Jack pretended to sleep until the leader got still, and then he tried to leave Megatron's arms.

"Please. I've never seen snow before. Can't I go out there and play? I'll stay within the sight of the guards who have nightshift." Jack said. When Megatron looked at Jack like he was thinking of how to say no without saying no, jack began thinking of what he could do to get out of the tyrants arms.

"You're the exact same shade as the snow, my sweet energon treat. You'll be hard enough to see on the ground in the daylight. If you cover yourself in snow at night, finding you would be very difficult. You can freeze your parts off, and I like you in the shape you are"

Jack planted a kiss on the Tyrant's cheek. "Oh, come now. You don't want to play a game of hide and seek? I love hide and seek…" Jack said laying back down, pouting. He hoped this would work.

"It is too cold to go out and play hide and seek right now. You would use your white armor, hide in the snow, and risk freezing to death. But if you want to play, I'm sure I can keep you busy in the berth until sunrise, or perhaps Noon." Megatron said as he kissed Jack, making him freeze.

" 'Yawn.' Ok, if I'm not going to play in the snow yet, I guess I'll need to recharge so I'll have energy to do so after flight practice. Starscream says he'll teach me how to get out of a stall and how to do other maneuvers. 'Night Megatron." Jack said settling onto his pillow. Megatron still held him tightly, but if Arcee could sedate him, Jack could get out of those arms. Jack knew the Autobots had a plan, and he hoped it'd work. But for now, if he didn't really recharge, Megatron would catch on and things wouldn't work out well.

Megatron chuckled and drew a couple circles into his armor. (Jack didn't know what this meant, so he didn't care and fell asleep. Arcee sure did and it was all she could do to keep herself hidden.)

Jack settled deeper into his pillow as he entered a deeper recharge and began honestly sleep-talking as he dreamt of talking to his mother again.

"Mom, I miss you too. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you bout the Autobots, and I feel bad for having lied to you in the past… Its not their fault I'm now a robot…. Hey, I'll see you soon, stop worrying…" Jack muttered in his sleep as he leaked out energon tears.

"Hush, shhh, hush. It's ok Jack." Megatron said as he held the now out of it Seeker closer in his arms and rubbed his back. Jack quieted and Megatron held on to him tightly, falling into recharge himself.

Arcee watched as Jack tricked Megatron into recharging, and radioed the Autobots. After talking about how to get Jack out of Megatron's arms, they decided this. A drugged Megatron would make this escape much easier. Earlier, Ratchet had given her some darts to use if need be. She put the big needle in her gun, and shot at Megatron's arm. But he moved it just in the nick of time in his recharge and the dart hit Jack instead. The sting in his arm caused him to wake up as Arcee now hit Megatron with a dart. The tyrant pulled it out of his leg quickly, so not much of it got into his systems.

Megatron shot at the vent, where the dart had came from. Only to find that the vent was now empty. As he looked at his future mate, he immediately pulled the empty dart out of Jack's arm. He picked up the Seeker (despite his small protests before he blacked out) and took him to med bay, where he had Starscream and his group of seekers guard him in his current drugged state. Meanwhile Megatron and several more 'cons went in search of the Autobots. After a lengthy battle where the Autobots had to retreat, they came back empty-handed. Megatron was not happy the Autobots left with only small, easily fixed injuries.

Well, hoped you like it. Please read and review. Just to be clear, no sexual "M" rated content has occurred. The bath scene includes no sexual content, just harmless snuggling where everything that need be covered is covered, and a biology lesson. I think that covers everything that I need to cover to keep my rating where it is, and if you feel it needs to be bumped up to "M", please support your reasoning. Suggestions are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7, I have a radio?

Jack woke up feeling refreshed, and was surprised to find he was in Knockout's med bay. The medic and Megatron were in there, watching as he had opened his eyes.

"Glad to see your finally up. I do believe you are feeling well?" Knockout asked.

"Yes… Umm, may I go now?" Jack asked getting up.

"Well, I don't see why not. The drug has worked its way through your system." The red medic said after looking at Megatron.

Jack was headed towards the door when Megatron put his hand on the seeker's wing and said, "Jack, stay clean this time. Don't go outside in the snow alone."

"Sure thing, Megatron. See ya later." Jack said going into the halls. He was disappointed the Autobots couldn't rescue him when he was stuck in Megatron's arms.

Jack was about to go out the front door when a guard said, "Jack, Megatron requested that his future mate not go out in the snow alone."

"That's very nice. I feel sorry for his future mate, that must be terrible not to be able to go out and play in the snow." Jack said, not thinking the guard was talking about him.

"Wait. He is talking about you." The guard said as he blocked the front door. "But I hear that in ten minutes the Starscream and his elites will be having their second flight practice of today. If you hurry you might be able to catch up with them." He said looking at the pair of slumped wings walking away from him. The wings popped up when Jack heard this, but were quickly and neatly folded behind the white seeker's back (remembering what Starscream had told him about how keeping your wings folded in the hallway is proper etiquette.) The guard chuckled at this sight.

Jack was able to go to flight practice and was allowed to play under a guard's watchful eye. The guard was supposed to be on duty, but if Megatron's future said he didn't let him outside, it'd be the guards head. So he let the seeker go outside, as long as he wore a colorful piece of rope the guard had tied onto his wing and stayed within eyesight.

Jack then helped out about the ship, doing various things and learning more skills. He was not allowed to go in the furnace room. In fact, when Jack asked if he could help, Breakdown was walking by and the bigger bot picked him up and put him over his shoulder (almost like a caveman.) He then carried him down the hall and around the corner before putting him down. "Jack, Megatron told you to stay clean. Young mech, I suggest you listen." Breakdown said.

"Yes sir." Jack said.

Not too long after….

Jack went into the throne room after popping his head in the engine room. The drones in there didn't question his presence, but utterly ignored him as they busied themselves watching the engines, and so he left.

Megatron was in the throne room, discussing plans with Starscream, Knockout, and Breakdown. They were plotting against the Autobots.

"Jack, just the mech we were looking for. Now, what can you tell us of the Autobots' plans, my dear?" Megatron asked looking away from the hologram the four mechs were standing around.

"I know nothing of their plans. They always said it was best if we kids were left in the dark of these plans." Jack said.

"That's too bad. But surely you must know their location?" The tyrant asked.

"I don't know their location." Jack said and everybody else acted suspicious of this. "Arcee always drove fast enough that everything seemed to become a blur." Jack said, hoping the Decepticons would buy it. They seemed to accept this reasoning, and thought Jack was left in the dark.

"Very well then." Megatron said.

Jack knew he had to ask the question that had been burning in his mind like a bonfire. "Lord Megatron, may I talk to the Autobots sometime? I miss my friends."

"Hmm… Here in a bit. Why don't you go and keep yourself busy until I call for you, my dear?" Megatron said as he and the others now paid attention to the hologram they were messing with.

All Jack could do was soar through the clouds, and before long Starscream was looking for the seeker in the air. Starscream pulled right up next to the white seeker and said, "Jack! Where have you been? Megatron and I have been trying to radio you for five minutes!"

"I have a radio?" Jack asked.

Starscream did a face-palm. "Of course you do. You're a fully equipped seeker, who even has a alt mode. Now lets go back to the ship." The irritated seeker said.

The two seekers went to the throne room, where megatron was sitting at a machine with a big screen and huge keyboard. It was similar to Teleton-1 from earlier series.

"There you are. I was almost not going to call the Autobots. Starscream, you are dismissed." Megatron said in a rough, slightly irritated voice as his fingers seemed to dance in a villainy way that screamed 'I've been waiting for this'.

After Starscream left Megatron said a command to the computer like machine. "Nelly-tron 34, contact Optimus Prime on the war negotiations line 1."

Optimus and the other Autobots appeared on the screen.

"Jack, how nice it is to see you safe and sound. Megatron, seeing as you contacted us, you must want something." Optimus said.

"All I wanted to do was let an old friend of yours contact you. Now if you want nothing to do with Jack, I can terminate the line this minute and you'll never see him again." Megatron threatened.

Prime wished to say something, but he knew Megatron wouldn't mind making good on his threat. "Fine. Now, we would like to speak to Jack." Optimus said.

"Of course, that is the whole reason I called. Go on ahead Jack" Megatron said as Jack's mother appeared in the screen.

"Jack! My one and only son! Are you alright? What have they done to you?" Jack's mom said before Jack could get a word in edgewise. She seemed as though she wished to jump through the screen and hug him.

"Yes mom, I'm fine. They have done nothing to me." Jack said.

It seemed as though everybody on the other end seemed dubious of his last sentence, but dismissed it so they could talk.

"Jack, what does Megatron want from you?" Arcee asked.

Jack was about to tell the Autobots what was going on, but Megatron cut him off again.

"I'm very fond of Jack, and he will not be harmed or forced into anything. That is all I can tell you at the moment." The Decepticon leader said.

Well, after enjoying a half hour chat, Megatron told the Autobots that they would call on the Saturday at noon, and to make sure Miko and Raf were there.

"Megatron, why didn't you tell them why you're keeping me here?" Jack asked.

"Well, my dear, I simply wished not to ruin your conversation. Your energon levels are low, lets go to the Rec. Room and take care of that." Megatron said.

I hoped you enjoyed it so far. Suggestions are welcome, and please Read and Review. For anybody of whom this may concern, I intend to keep the story and its content at "T" rating. Sorry, no mature content will occur. Only maybe some kissing and nonsexual touching.


	8. Chapter 8, Throne sweet throne

Note from author: K, Jack does have red optics. The reason why Jack didn't try to escape when he was covered in soot is due to author error: simply that I never thought of it until somebody pointed it out to me. that's a keen eye you have there! So after laughing at myself, I made this thing at the top of the page you are reading. But thank you blank, for pointing that out (and being the first to do so.) You are very observant and have an active imagination. I would've never thought of that!

_SIDENOTE- I wrote this chapter long time ago and just now put it up. Tediz~ Make it worth my time, because I'm not even on your favorite list. Be careful what you ask for, for you just might receive it!_

Megatron and Jack entered the Rec. Room, and all of the activity in there seemed to stop as soon as Decepticons realized there leader had entered the room... Luckily it wasn't a heavily packed room. Starscream and his elites, Knockout, and Breakdown were all in the room. The room had several chairs around a few tables in it along with a sofa, a giant TV, a giant coffee table and an energon dispenser. There was some gambling going on.

Jack felt the gaze of every mech in the Rec. Room when he and Megatron had walked in. It felt… Weird. He'd never had this kind of treatment in the sixteen years he has been alive. (This was the elite rec. room. It is smaller and more lavish than the other Decepticon Rec. Room in the ship. The lower ranks had a bigger rec. room that was shared by all and full of _activities._)

…. After having an energon cube in the Rec. Room….

Megatron and Jack walked down to their quarters. Jack felt a shiver go up his spine when Megatron got on the berth and smirked at him. The leader looked at Jack like a piece of candy. Jack had an idea of what Megatron wanted, but he wasn't getting it from him. Jack could never do THAT with Megatron. Not with the fact he was trying to take over the Universe and kill his friends, the Autobots. If there was peace and Megatron was somebody else, maybe…

" 'Yawn,' I'm so tired. You?" Jack asked, throwing in some arm movement for good measure as he folded up his wings. He laid down on one side of the berth with his back facing Megatron.

"Not in the least bit." Megatron said wrapping an arm around the seeker.

"… Too bad. I'm sleeping." Jack mumbled as he closed his eyes. Megatron lay there, knowing Jack wanted nothing but Recharge-well, to get him to be his mate; he'd have to be patient.

Another night of snuggling comes to past, and Jack woke up earlier than the tyrant did. He slipped out of Megatron's arms and left a note on a data pad (written in English). Then he slipped out of Megatron's room, and snuck off into the halls. He bumped into Knockout and Breakdown in the halls, and they both had slight sneers on their faces.

Knockout turned around the seeker quickly and grabbed his arm.

"Wait- what is this all about?" Jack asked now feeling scared.

"You'll see. Just keep walking." Knockout said.

They walked into Knockout's med-bay, and Jack was confused.

Knock-out held a big needle and instructed Jack to sit down on the examining table as he filled it.

"Wait- all this commotion was over a needle? Now you really have me confused…" Jack said.

"You've skipped out on a bunch of vaccinations. I've put it all in one needle so I will only have to deal with a scared jumpy seeker once with this shot."

"Wait- then what was the whole sneering thing about?" Jack asked as he gave the medic his arm, and calmed down as he looked at a spot on the floor where nothing was going on.

A tiny prick and he was done.

"You're probably one of my best patients. I, like Ratchet and any other Cybertronian medic, have had to chase patients down for vaccines and physical examination." Knock-out said as he began feeling.

Jack laughed as he imagined Knock-out waving a wrench and making threats like Ratchet. But why would anybody run from a physical?

"So you're used to seekers flying off and avoiding you because they basically don't want a sport physical and a flu shot?" Jack asked.

"Yes. That is why I have assistants, and to go out of the ship today you have to have had seen me today." The red medic said.

"So then chasing others around with a wrench and hitting them with it is normal medic behavior?" Jack asked as Knockout took his spark-beat.

KnockOut and Breakdown laughed at this.

"No, that's just a behavior Ratchet has." Breakdown said as he quickly rubbed his hand against Jack's head.

"Then why are they so scared of being pricked by a needle or two and getting a physical?" Jack had to ask.

"Most of them have a fear of needles. It's not the physical their afraid of." Knockout said, enjoying Jack's curiosity and cooperative attitude. He was already almost done, and seekers almost always hated this part.

Knockout walked behind Jack and gently grasped a wing, running his hand all over it, looking for defaults a scan can't pick up.

Jack had calmly sat through the whole thing, even the wing check. (Though it felt weird.)

"Why, you're one of the most cooperative seekers I've seen in a long time." Knockout said. "But now you can go fly, just don't go alone…"

Jack could hardly wait to go flying…

Starscream tried something new. He wanted Jack to fly in formation with them, but they were all _sooo _close. There was 5 inches clearance between there wings. He felt antsy, one mistake and he'd have at least 10 seekers mad at him. But luckily for Jack, he had made it through practice unscathed. This was to be their final flight practice before the nemesis took off to another location. Jack had considered making a break for it. But as he looked at the large number of experienced flyers, he knew now was not the time. Perhaps another time…

He'd go into the throne room, after Megatron radioed for him. There was a new addition. A nice rug was on the floor, and there was an elegant throne right next to Megatron's. It was for Jack, and was slightly smaller.

Megatron sat in his throne and asked him what he thought.

"I like it, but… Does that mean I can't sit in your lap here? Because I'm not going to like that…."

Megatron laughed and patted his lap. Jack smiled as he sat in the same place he always did. It was nice to cuddle, and just be held.

Jack felt Megatron lightly kiss his neck, and traced his finger along Jack's chest. He didn't know what to do, just sat there. He froze and looked surprised when Soundwave walked in. The moment shattered, he glared at his loyal mech. Soundwave knew he had just crossed a line, but proceeded with his message.

"Megatron, the Autobots are waiting for you two. It's Saturday, and the scheduled time has arrived."

"Of course, please ask them to excuse our tardiness." Megatron said, his mood improving when he saw Jack's happiness.

**Be sure to stick around and click that button! Put me on your favorites if you really like me and haven't, or just leave a review. You don't have to be nice in your review, just say whatever you feel! Once I have 60 reviews on this story, I'll try to put up Chapter 9, where Jack talks to Miko and Raf after not seeing them so long! If you love me (or hate me), and wish for me to continue, press a button~ Any Button! Will Megatron and Jack get together? Review and the answer may appear in next chapter….**


	9. Chapter 9, SURPRISE! I UPDATED!

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it, then it is not mine. I do not own transformers!**

**A/N- to all my Megatron's Pets readers... Saw how many reviews I got! I haven't checked on my fanfic in forever and a day, so I hadn't realized people actually would _review _my story. Thanks for all your reviews people! I have gotten a new computer, and the one with the original _Megatron's Pet_ is no more! Alas, I shall just have to make a whole new chapter! Let's see how AP English has improved my writing. I won't take this story down, and I won't shove smut in this fic either! (I had my spark ripped out when Tediz Leader took down _Ain't no rest for the wicked_! That's not what fanfic writers do. They leave their stuff up for the whole world to see... HINT HINT) I put in page breaks like a certain someone asked. Looking back at my story, I discovered I wrote in a earlier chapter I slipped in a very short snippet about Jack learning to use his comlink, then I have a whole chapter on him learning to use his radio... I'm kinda surprised no one pointed that out. Critiques, your out there! Don't be afraid to tell me what you _Really think._**

**!**

Megatron and his white seeker stood in front of nellytron-34. The autobot leader was visible on the screen.

"Prime, aren't your little pets supposed to grace us with their attendance?" Megatron asked in an all too silky tone.

Prime's only response was to lift his hand, revealing the two organics.

"JACK! YOU LOOK AWESOME!" Miko cried out.

Raf was momentarily paralyzed by the girl's sheer joy. The cybertronian leaders stared at each other as a smile crept onto Jack's face.

"Miko, some things never change." The seeker said with a green.

"Are you okay over there?" Raf asked, not wanting to make the warlord mad.

"Yes, I am alright Raf. How is my mother holding up?" The seeker asked despite knowing deep in his spark his mother was not taking this well. He regretted asking, fearing the answer. But he hid this fact deep in his spark.

"She knows about the autobots. We've had to fake your death, since your... you know, a cybertronian. She's still pretty emotional." Raf felt the truth crawl out of his suddenly somber lips. He couldn't meet his formerly human friend's eyes.

"Then why isn't she here, seeing me now?" Jack asked, even more afraid of this answer than he was of the last one.

"Ratchet said she had to catch up on a lot of missed sleep and gave her a blue pill. She's in med bay right now." Raf told his metal pal.

"I see... So Miko, tell me what's been going on with you. You're unusually _quiet_." Jack said looking directly at her eyes.

"Vince has been nice to everybody Sierra slow danced with an imaginary man at a dance in your honor Ratchet is more cranky and-" She stopped her fast rant of bad grammar for breath before squealing out "Punk Monkey is in Town!" She took a breath before the words slipped out, "I miss you."

"I miss you guys too... But you better not show up for a visit." Jack said looking at Miko.

Megatron tapped the seeker's shoulder. "I think you're little human friends have had a long enough visit. Maybe you can talk more next time, but we should give the organics a chance to rest."

The friends quickly said goodbye, not noticing the staring contest between the two leaders.

Jack looked at the warlord, blatantly staring at the warlord. After being cut off by Megatron like that, he allowed himself to feel the feelings he's blocked since shortly after his arrival. Deep dark feelings, the ones you only know thanks to a demon like Megatron. He was mad at himself, for choosing to act like the tyrant's pet. Even now, he still rolled over for this fiend. He felt annoyance at the fact that even now, when he had tricked himself into feeling _comfortable_ on the nemesis, all Megatron wanted was to make him his mate. No- the slagger was trying to make Jack want to be the mate of a warlord. He didn't even truly trust Jack to be outside of the ship alone. NO! He can not allow himself to risk these emotions being displayed physically: he must address these feelings in private.

**!**

**I promise I'll write an extra long chapter next time, but please keep reviewing! For those who like to skip the author's notes, I hope you appreciated them being bolded. I won't make you all wait a year. Here's a sneak peak at another story your bound to love.**

**Here is a peek at a story I am working on. It's a socketverse fan**

**Seekers are suckers for sockets... Chapter 1**

**Megatron had watched as that tiny organic had done the most maddening thing of all: spare his life. He had watched the black haired human exit the cave with his friends, and the tyrant knew just how he would repay the favor...**

**Later, on the nemesis...**

**Megatron walked towards one of the most special rooms on the entire nemesis- the socket room.**


End file.
